Projekt Sphinx
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Boris je späť z väzenia a našiel svoj roky stratený projekt, ktorý by mohol pomôcť zničiť svet. Podarí sa mu to, alebo ho niekto z bladerov zastaví? Čo je to za projekt? A prečo začnú zmiznú niektorí bladeri?
1. Prológ

Z budovy súdu vyšiel starší muž s fialovými vlasmi. Chvíľu stál na schodoch a obzeral sa. Potom sa víťazoslávne usmial. Našiel, čo hľadal. Našiel osobu, čo ho konečne dostala von z väzenia. Pomaly zišiel po schodoch a prešiel k čiernej limuzíne, ktorá stála neďaleko. Otvoril dvere a rýchlo nastúpil.

Vnútri na neho už čakal muž s dlhými šedivými vlasmi, oblečený podľa svojho postavenia. Obaja muži na pozdrav kývli hlavami. „Je pre mňa potešením Vás znova vidieť, lord Voltaire," uškrnul sa fialovo vlasý muž. Oslovený muž sa zamračil, „Dosť tých hlúpostí Boris. Chcem vedieť, čo je také dôležité, že si chcel, aby som ťa dostal z väzenia po tom, čo si tak zahanbujúco sklamal." Borisova tvár zvážnela, a on sa oprel dozadu o mäkké operadlo.

„Dobre teda, koniec hier," povedal vážne, „Viem, kde sa nachádza Projekt Sphinx." Voltairovy sa zúžili oči. Do toho projektu vkladal rovnaké úsilie ako do Kaia a Black Dranzera. Ale blader z toho projektu im pred ôsmimi rokmi ušiel a od vtedy ho neúspešne hľadali. Voltaire si preložil jednu nohu cez druhú, „Si si istý?" Boris prikývol, „vo väzení som mal dosť času nad všetkým popremýšľať a som si stopercentne istý." Voltairovy sa na tvári roztiahol nepekný úsmev, „Výborne. Chcem ho späť. Čo najskôr."

Borisovi sa na tvári objavil rovnako nepekný úsmev, „Ako si želáte, pán môj." Obaja muži v limuzíne sa uškrnuli. Projekt Sphinx bude čoskoro opäť v ich rukách a potom im už nič nebude brániť v tom, aby sa zmocnili vlády nad svetom.

_Vyhlasujem súťaž, v ktorej budete hádať, kto je projektom Sphinx. Nie je to OC, ale niekto zo známych ím, že názov je dostatočná stopa._

_Vaše odhady mi píšte správou, ale aj s logickým odvodnením. Obyčajné hádanie neplatí._

_Výhercovi/com venujem poviedku, ktorú si sami nvrhnú._


	2. Chapter 1

Tým BladeBrakers vošiel cez hlavnú bránu do haly luxusného hotela. Práve dorazili do Švajčiarska, kde sa bude o pár dní odohrávať ďalší turnaj. Bol to veľký turnaj, na ktorom sa mali zúčastniť všetky tými. Kai šiel k recepčnému pultu, zatiaľ čo ostatný na neho čakali. „To je tak super!" zvolal Tyson, „Dúfam, že budeme mať na izbe mini-bar." Ostatný členovia len vyvrátili oči. „Tyson tebe naozaj nezáleží na ničom inom len na jedle?" spýtal sa ho jeho dlhoročný priateľ Max. „Ale Maxie," zafňukal Tyson.

Než však stihli povedať niečo ďalšie na adresu Tysonovho apetítu, vrátil sa Kai aj s ich kľúčmi. „Poďte rýchlo, kým nás tu nenájdu novinári," zavrčal na nich Kai. Ostatný veľmi dobre vedeli, že sa radšej nemajú s ním hádať, keď bol v takejto nálade. Potichu ho nasledovali do výťahu. Všetci si všimli, že Kai má horšiu náladu ako zvyčajne a po celú jazdu výťahom bolo nepríjemné ticho.

Ich apartmán sa nachádzal na siedmom poschodí. Boli v ňom tri spálne, takže sa Blade Breakeri museli rozdeliť do párov a Kenny mal izbu pre seba. To však pre nich nebolo nič nové. Jednoducho boli Max a Tyson v jednej izbe a Kai s Reiom v druhej. Pravdepodobne by nikto iný Kai nezvládol.

Kai šiel do izby. Rei šiel hneď za ním a zatvoril za sebou dvere, aby ostatný nič nepočuli. „Mieniš aspoň mne povedať, čo ťa žerie?" spýtal sa ho potichu. Kai sa ani neotočil k nemu, „Nie že by to bola tvoja starosť, ale Borisov prípad sa má vraj znova otvoriť..." Rei automaticky prekrížil ruky a prsty zaboril do ramien. „Ty..." začal nervózne, „nemyslíš si, že ho pustia že nie?" „Kai pokrútil hlavou, „Ja neviem. Ani neviem, kedy má byť proces. Len som to počul od Talu." Rei si kusol do pery. „Že znova neodvedie Demolition Boys do Abbey?" spýtal sa Kaia, a v duchu dodal, ‚Že znova neodvedie teba?' Kai si vzdychol, „Pravdepodobne ho ani nepustia, ale stále som z toho trochu nervózny." „Správne," prikývol Rei. Potom sa otočil a vyšiel z izby.

Kai sa hodil na posteľ a pozrel na strop. Otvorenie Borisovho prípadu mu nešlo z hlavy. Vedel, že je len malá šanca, ako by sa Boris mohol dostať von, ale stále tu tá šanca bola. A práve tá malá šanca ho trápila. Znamenalo by to totiž, že mu pomohol Kaiov starý otec, lord Voltaire. Ten by mu však nepomohol, pokiaľ by Boris nepreukázal, že by mu mohol byť ešte užitočný. Kai sa otočil na bok. Keď Talu najbližšie uvidí, bude sa ho musieť na to spýtať.

Tým sedel v obývačke na gauči, keď začuli klopanie. Rei si vzdychol a šiel otvoriť. Ani poriadne neotvoril dvere, keď sa na neho niečo vrhlo. Keďže to nečakal, stratil rovnováhu a padol na zem. Nevidel nič, len záplavu červeného. Zrazu mu do nosa udrela známa vôňa. „Tala, koľkokrát ti mám opakovať, aby si takto na mňa neskákal," povedal Rei pokojne. Tala sa zdvihol, ale zostal na Reiovi sedieť. „Mou, kotёnok, ja ťa prídem navštíviť, a ty takto?" povedal Tala s úškrnom. „Ivanov, zlez," ozval sa Kai. „Ka-ai," protestoval Tala, ale v tej chvíli ho už Bryan chytil zozadu za golier a dvihol. „Aww, Bryan, nemusíš byť taký drsný," povedal Tala a pošúchal si krk. „To nie, ale zavadziaš," kývol Bryan za seba, kde sa objavili Ian a Spencer.

Všetci členovia oboch tímov sa usadili v obývačke. Kenny sedel v kúte a pracoval na Dizzy, Max, Tyson, Ian a Spencer hrali videohru a Kai s Talom a Bryanom sedeli na pohovkách, zatiaľ čo Rei pripravoval nejaké občerstvenie. To bola Kaiova šanca spýtať sa Talu na to, čo ho trápilo. Ale nemohol pre ostatnými. Tak radšej prešiel do svojej materskej reč, ruštiny.

„Tala? Kak ono s Boris? Chto-nibыdj novoe?" spýtal sa dúfajúc, že si ostatný nič nevšimnú. Rusi okamžite stuhli, ale o sekundu sa už tvárili, akoby sa nič nedialo. Tala sa oprel o operadlo a zatváril sa vážne, „Ja ne imeju horoshie novosti. On vыshel." Kai sa zatváril. Vtedy ich vyrušil hrmot. Obzreli sa a videli Reia, ako sa skláňa a dvíha nôž, ktorý mu vypadol. Keď sa postavil, všimol si ako na neho Rusi pozerajú. „Um, vypadol mi nôž," povedal rozpačito, „vystrašil som vás?" Kai pokrútil hlavou, „Nie, to je v poriadku." Rei doniesol , chlebíčky čo spravil, položil ich na stôl a sadol si do jedného kresla a bez záujmu pozeral ako sa jeho priatelia hrajú videohru.

Kai kývol na Talu, „Prodolzhajtesj." Tala prikývol, „Molva chto ona bыla tvoim ded delatj." Kai sa zamračil, „Pochemu on sdelal bы to? Chego on strogaet?" „Ja ne znaju, no ne mozhet bыtj horosho," povedal Tala. Kai si vzdychol, „Bыtj ostorozhnыm." Tala sa uškrnul, „Ja vsegda. Ne potrevozhjtesj o mne." Bryan a Kai nad jeho poznámkou vyvrátili oči.

Vtom Reiovi zazvonil mobil. Dvihol ho a ozval sa. Po pár sekundách sa usmial, „Ah, Mariah, už ste tu?" Chvíľu sa tak rozprávali a potom zložil. Rei vstal z kresla, „Hej chalani, White Tigers sú už v hoteli, idem na chvíľu za nimi." Jeho priatelia mu len kývli. Ako Rei vychádzal z dverí, Kai ho nasledoval pohľadom. Tala na neho veľavýznamne pozrel, „Tak, vы skazali emu poka?" Kai sa zamračil, „Skazhite kogo chto?" „Ne sыgrajte tupoumnoe, ono ne odevaet vы. Vы znaete ochenj nailuchshim obrazom chego ja govorju o," vzdychol si Tala, „Vы skazali, to vы ljubite ego?" Kai odvrátil pohľad od Talu, „Net." „Chto vы?" spýtal sa Tala Kaia. Kai to už nevydržal a vyštekol na ne ho, „Nikakoe iz vashego dela!"

Tala dvihol ruky v obrannej pozícii, „Whoa, len som sa pýtal." „Čo si sa pýtal?" ozval sa zrazu Tyson. „Teba do toho nič," odvetil mu chladne Kai. Tyson sa naštval, „Mimochodom, je neslušné rozprávať cudzou rečou, keď niekto nerozumie." Nato sa k nemu naklonil Bryan, „Vyzeráme, že by nás to trápilo?" Tyson zbledol, ale nič nepovedal. Bryan sa s víťazoslávnym úsmevom znova vzpriamil.

Ešte chvíľu sa takto spolu zabávali, keď Tyson prehlásil, že je hladný. „Tak si niečo sprav," odbil ho Kai. „Ale Ka-ai," zatiahol Tyson otravným hlasom. Kai ho však ignoroval. „Fajn!" povedal Tyson a postavil sa, „Max, Kenny, poďme jesť von." Max zvýskol a vybehol von z dverí. Kenny si vzdychol, zatvoril Dizzy a nasledoval svojich priateľov. Rusi len pokrčili plecami a zostali, tam kde boli.

- BB - BB - BB - BB -

Tyson bežal k výťahu bez toho, aby si všímal svoje okolie. Ale pred výťahom sa s niekým zrazil a padol na zem. „La montre étaient vous sont imbécile allant," ozvalo sa. Tysonovi sa ten hlas zdal povedomý a keď sa obzrel, zbadal Olivera a hneď vedľa stál zbytok Majestics. „Hej Oliver, prepáč za to," ospravedlnil sa Tyson. Oliver sa na neho prekvapene pozrel, „Tyson!" potom pobavene dodal: „To som si mohol myslieť, že po hotelovej chodbe môžeš behať iba ty. Keď sa postavili, dobehli ich Max s Kennym.

„Takže, čo tu robíte?" spýtal sa Tyson členov Majestics. „Očividne sme prišli na turnaj, idiot," odvetil Robert otrávene. „To viem!" vykríkol Tyson naštvane, ignorujúc tlmený smiech Maxa a Kennyho, „Ja myslím, práve tu a teraz." „Chcel by som ochutnať tunajšiu kuchyňu," vysvetľoval Oliver, „Tak ideme do reštaurácie." Tyson sa uškrnul, „To je super, aj my ideme jesť, tak poďme spolu." „No skvelé," ozval sa Johnny sarkasticky. Tyson mu chcel niečo odseknúť, ale Kenny ho radšej zastavil, inak by tam boli ešte dlho.

- BB - BB - BB - BB -

Rei ešte ani nezaklopal a už sa dvere rozleteli a na neho sa vyvalila Mariah, takže sa už po druhýkrát v ten deň ocitol na zemi. „Reeeeeeeeeeeei!" vykríkla Mariah, „Chýbal si mi!" Rei vyvrátil oči, „Veď som odišiel len pred mesiacom, po tom, čo som v Číne strávil skoro tri mesiace." Mariah sa usmiala, „Ja viem, ale aj tak." Postavili sa a vošli do apartmánu.

„Rei a Mariah sedia na strome," pospevoval si Kevin, ako prechádzal okolo. Mariah očervenela a začala ho naháňať po celej miestnosti, „Kevin!" Kevin sa však iba smial a utekal. Až kým ho nezachytil Gary a nezdvihol do výšky. Mariah k nim dobehla, „Ďakujem Gary." Potom sa otočila na Kevina, „Ty jedna opica malá.." Rei jej položil ruku na plece a zastavil ju. „Vy dvaja sa snáď nikdy nezmeníte," povedal Rei s úsmevom.

Vtedy z jednej spálne vyšiel Lee. „Hej, Lee," usmial sa Rei. „Hej, Rei," odzdravil Lee, „Ako sa máš?" Rei mávol rukou, „Celkom to ide, a vy?" „Sme vo skvelej forme," pripravte sa prehrať," zvolal Kevin. Rei sa uškrnul, „Len nás nepodceňuj Kevin." Sadli si v obývačke a rozprávali sa presne tak, ako keby ten mesiac, keď sa nevideli, vôbec neprebehol.

- BB - BB - BB - BB -

Tím Majestics spolu s časťou Blade Breakerov vyšli z hotela. Nikto z nich si nevšimol čierneho auta, stojaceho neďaleko. V aute s dymovými sklami sedel vzadu muž s telefónom v ruke. Vedľa neho ležal spis, podobný tým, čo mávajú lekári. „Áno pane," povedal muž do telefónu, „Číslo X 01 dnes dorazilo do hotela." Chvíľu bolo ticho. Potom muž pokračoval, „Rozumiem pane, budeme X 01 pozorovať a pri vhodnej príležitosti sa ho zmocníme." Potom muž telefón zložil. Obral do ruky spis a otvoril ho. Vnútri, okrem rôznych poznámok, boli aj dve fotografie. Jedna z doby predtým ako projekt Sphinx utiekol a jedna z terajšej doby. Muž sa pousmial, „Som zvedavý, či si na mňa ešte pamätá..." Muž zložil spis a zavolal na šoféra, „Odchádzame." Šofér bez slova naštartoval a auto sa pohlo.

**Okay, pravdepodobne chcete vedieť, čo hovorili. Neviem po rusky**** ani po francúzsky a na preklad som použila babelfish, takže keď niekto zbadá chybu, môže mi napísať a ja to opravím. **

**K: Tala? Čo je s Borisom? Máš niečo nové**

**T: Nemám dobré správy. Dostal sa von. **

**K: Pokračuj.**

**T: Počul som, že v tom má prsty tvoj starý otec. **

**K: Prečo by to robil? Čo plánuje?**

**T: Neviem, ale nie je to nič dobré. **

**K: Dávaj si pozor.**

**T: Ja vždy. Neboj sa o mňa.**

**A potom čo Rei odišiel:**

**T: Už si mu to povedal?**

**K: Neviem, čo máš na mysli.**

**T: Nerob zo seba hlupáka, nesvedčí ti to. Veľmi dobre vieš, o čom hovorím. Už si mu povedal, že ho máš rád? **

**K: Do toho ťa nič!**

**kotёnok - mačiatko**

**Oliver: Pozeraj sa kam ideš, hlupák. **

_Zatiaľ nikto neuhádol. Súťaž bude pokračovať až do kapitoly, keď sa Sphinx odhalí. __Zatiaľ sme mali Brooklyna a Kaia. Len Yoko Fujioka sa snažila dedukovať a hádala egyptského bladera, takže som jej udelila jeden bod. _

_Nevzdávajte sa!_


	3. Chapter 2

White Tigers vyšli z hotela. Mali v pláne trénovať v parku, ktorý sa nachádzal neďaleko hotela, radšej ako v hotelovej telocvični. Všetci štyria vyšli cez bránu. Mariah hľadala niečo vo vreckách so zamračenou tvárou. Nakoniec si vzdychla a povedala: „Choďte napred, musím sa vrátiť do izby." Lee sa na ňu pozrel, „Čo sa stalo?" Mariah pokrútila hlavou, „Nič, len som si na izbe zabudla môj talizman pre šťastie..." „Konečne by si mohla prestať s hlúpymi babskými povedačkami a spoliehať sa len na seba..." zamrmlal Kevin, ale na nešťastie ho Mariah počula. „Kevin," zvolala, „Nie sú to hlúpe povedačky, naozaj mi prináša šťastie!" Potom sa naštvane otočila a vrátila sa do hotela.

„Kevin, musíš stále začínať?" pokrútil hlavou Lee, „Dobre vieš, že Mariah verí na takéto veci, tak je lepšie jej to nevyvracať." Kevin sa zamračil, „Ale keď je to také hlúpe." „Ja viem," vzdychol si Lee, „Ale nechajme to tak..." Kevin chcel ešte niečo povedať, ale rozhodol sa zostať radšej ticho. Koniec koncov by nemal Leeho naštvať.

- BB - BB - BB -

Mariah sa prehrabovala vo svojom kufri. ‚Kde to len je?' nervózne premýšľala. Konečne sa jej ruka ovinula okolo malého vrecúška. Široko sa usmiala a vytiahla ruku. „Konečne," povedala veselo, „Už som si začínala myslieť, že som ťa stratila." Mariah by bola na seba naozaj naštvaná, keby tento talizman stratila. Presne také isté mali totiž aj Rei a Lee, a keby ten svoj ona stratila, vytratilo by sa aj isté čaro, ktoré ju spájalo s nimi.

Mariah zbadala, ako sa dvere výťahu začali pomaly zatvárať. Rozbehla sa preto, aby ho ešte stihla. „Počkajte," zvolala. Dvere sa našťastie zastavili a znova sa otvorili. Mariah rýchlo vkĺzla dovnútra a stretla sa s týmom Majestics. „Oh, ahojte," usmiala sa na štyroch mladíkov. Robert s Johnnym len nemo prikývli. Enrique však okamžite opätoval jej úsmev a mierne sa k nej naklonil, „Ahoj Mariah, máš sa dobre? Pripravená na turnaj?" Mariah sa začervenala. Vedela, že Enrique robí takéto veci neustále a mala by na to byť už zvyknutá, ale ešte vždy, keď to urobil, sa musela červenať.

Zrazu Enrique dostal lakťom medzi rebrá. Strhol sa otočil sa. Za ním samozrejme stál Oliver a jedovato na neho zazeral. Mariah sa zasmiala. „Tak ti treba Enrique, baliť pekné dievča rovno pred tvojím priateľom," povedala a mrkla na nich, „Ale neboj sa Oliver, Enri, nie je môj typ." Enrique sa uškrnul a hodil ruku Mariah okolo ramien, „Ja viem, tvoj typ je Rei." Mariah sa zatvárila pobúrene, „Eww, to nie... Ako ste na takéto niečo prišli? Rei je mi ako vlastný brat, no povedz, randil by si s bratom?" Rýchlo sa vyvliekla spod Enriquovej ruky a zbadala ich prekvapené pohľady. „Čo?" spýtala sa otrávene, „Áno, mám ho rada, ale len ako brata. A často ho nevidím dlhšiu dobu, takže mi naozaj chýba..." Videla ako dvaja členovia Majestics pomaly prikývli.

- BB - BB - BB –

Členovia Majestics sa rozlúčili s Mariah. Smerovali na opačnú stranu ako ona. Robert rozhodol, že dnes budú trénovať v posilňovni. Ako šli po ulici, Johnny si všimol čierne auto s dymovými sklami. Matne si spomínal, že to isté auto videl aj predchádzajúci deň. Vtedy tomu ešte nepripisoval žiadny význam, ale teraz začal byť trochu podozrievavým. Obzrel sa, aby videl, kto je vo vnútri, ale kvôli tmavým sklám nič nevidel.

„Johnny?" oslovil škótskeho mladíka Robert. „Huh?" otočil sa k nemu Johnny. Bol tak pohrúžený do svojich vlastných myšlienok, že úplne zabudol na svojich priateľov. Vysoký mladík si ho otrávene premeral. „Pýtal som sa, čo si myslíš o našej stratégií na turnaj," zopakoval Robert chladne. Johnny sa zamračil, „Áno skvelá..." Oliver vyvrátil oči, „Vieš vôbec o čom je reč, mon ami?" „Samozrejme, že viem," vyštekol Johnny naštvane. „No tak nám to povedz," povedal Oliver pokojne. Nastalo ticho.

Robert vyvrátil oči, „Na čo myslíš?" Johnny sa zamračil. „Pred hotelom som videl podozrivé auto. Bolo celé čierne a malo dymové sklá takže som nevidel, kto sedí vo vnútri. A zdá sa mi, že som to isté auto videl aj včera..." povedal Johnny. „No a?" spýtal sa Enrique nezaujato. Johnny pokrčil ramenami, „Trochu som sa pochytil s otcom a teraz má pocit, že na mňa musí dávať väčší pozor."

Ostatný členovia Majestics zostali v nemom úžase. Po pár sekundách vybuchli v salvách smiechu. Johnny naštvane sledoval, ako sa mu jeho priatelia smejú. „AAWWW, náš malý Johnny-Wohnny potrebuje pestúnku," dostal zo seba Enrique medzi výbuchmi smiechu. Johnny vyzeral, ako by ho už-už chcel udrieť, „Idioti! Už vám nikdy nič nepoviem." Oliver potlačil posledné zbytky smiechu, „Ale mon ami, keby bol ktokoľvek z nás na tvojom mieste, práve teraz by si sa váľal na zemi od smiechu."

- BB - BB - BB –

Mariah konečne dobehla do parku, kde okamžite zbadala zvyšok svojho týmu. Kevin a Gary spolu bojovali, zatiaľ čo Lee ich pozoroval a prípadne okomentoval. Lee jej kývol na pozdrav, „Našla si to, čo si hľadala?" Mariah mu vyplazila jazyk, „Samozrejme, inak by som neprišla..." Lee vyvrátil oči, „Keby si sa nevracala do hotela, mohla si vidieť Reia. Blade Breakers tu trénovali, ale už odišli." „Čo?" zvolala Mariah, „A to si ich nemohol chvíľu zdržať?" „Je to len tvoja chyba," ozval sa Kevin. „Teba sa nikto nepýtal," ohriakla Mariah Kevina.

„Ale je to pravda," poznamenal Lee pokojne. Mariah našpúlila pery. Pár minút ešte pozorovali Kevina s Garym, keď sa Lee znova ozval, „Ináč, starý otec volal." Mariah na neho prekvapene pozrela. V dedine ešte nemali elektrinu, takže keď niekto chcel telefonovať, musel ísť do mestečka vzdialeného asi dvadsať kilometrov od dediny. „Stalo sa hádam niečo?" spýtala sa ustarostene. Lee pokrútil hlavou, „Ale nie, len mi pripomenul, aby som ho zajtra nezabudol vyzdvihnúť na letisku." Mariah prikývla. Celkom zabudla, že starý otec sa má prísť na turnaj. Na turnaje sa chodil pozrieť len veľmi zriedka, a ešte nikdy nebol na turnaji mimo Číny. Ale Mariah bola rada, že príde, veď nakoniec to bol celkom veľký turnaj a oni naň tvrdo trénovali.

_Takže je tu ďalšia kapitola. A stále nikto neuhádol. Takže dám ďalšiu pomôcku: Je to niekto z kontinentu Eurázia, ale nie z Ruska (teda nikto z Demolition Boys ani Kai)_

_Nevzdávajte to!_


	4. Chapter 3

Blade Breakers sa vrátili po tréningu do hotela. Kai okamžite zmizol v izbe. Mladší členovia pozreli na Reia. Keď Rei zbadal ich pohľady, nadvihol obočie. Potom pokrčil ramenami. Síce Kaiovi rozumel najlepšie z tímu, ale to neznamenalo, že mu čítal myšlienky a vedel o všetkom, čo robil.

Rei vošiel do miestnosti. Počul ako v kúpeľni tečie voda, tak si domyslel, že Kai je v sprche. Sadol si na svoju posteľ a okamžite sa na ňu zvalil. Pomaly siahol po svojom vankúši, pritiahol si ho k telu a vzdychol si. Započúval sa do zvuku vody. ‚Kai je teraz v sprche... úplne nahý,' prehnalo sa Reiovi hlavou. Ihneď začal bláznivo triasť hlavou, aby tie myšlienky dostal von, ‚Bože, nemysli na to. Čo by si len Kai pomyslel, keby vedel, že si doňho po uši zbláznený?'

Rei sa pretočil na bok, smerom ku Kaiovej posteli. Na nej ležali nejaké Kaiove šaty. Pravdepodobne tie, čo si vyzliekol, keď šiel do sprchy. Rei rýchlo pozrel na dvere, za ktorými ešte stále tiekla voda. Pomaly sa postavil a prešiel k posteli svojho spoluhráča. Znova pozrel na dvere kúpeľne, aby sa uistil, že odtiaľ Kai náhle nevyjde, a dvihol Kaiovo tričko. Priložil si ho k tvári a zhlboka vdýchol jeho vôňu. Tričko bolo cítiť zmesou vôní, ktoré vedel Rei vystihnúť jedine ako...,Kai...'

„Čo to robíš?" ozvalo sa zrazu za ním. Rei sa prudko otočil. Za ním stál Kai, s vlasmi ešte vlhkými a na sebe mal len uterák. Na tvári mal svoj povestný kamenný výraz, z ktorého sa nedalo nič vyčítať. „Pýtal som sa ťa, čo to tu robíš?" zopakoval Kai netrpezlivo svoju otázku. „J-ja som len v-videl tvoje veci na posteli a ch-chce-chcel som ich poskladať a odložiť," vykoktal zo seba nervózne mladší blader. „Klamár," povedal Kai pokojne a pomaly sa pohol smerom k Reiovi.

Rei začal okamžite spätkovať, pričom pustil tričko, ktoré držal v ruke. Lenže sa musel zastaviť, keď za chrbtom pocítil stenu. Kai sa k nemu blížil s pohľadom, ktorý dáva predátor svojej koristi. Rei vydesene hľadel, ako sa Kai dostal až k nemu a položil obe ruky na stenu po stranách Reiovej hlavy.

Potom chladným hlasom povedal: „Privoniaval si k môjmu tričku. Prečo?" Rei sa strhol, „Ja som ne.. Kai, ver mi, ja som len chcel..." „Klamár!" zasyčal mladý Rus nebezpečne, „Prečo si to robil?" Teraz sa už Rei viditeľne chvel a po lícach mu tiekli slzy. „K-Kai, prepáč," vzlykal nešťastne Rei, „J-ja ťa mám r-rád... a viac n-než len ako p-priateľa..." Kai natiahol svoju pravú ruku k Reiovej tvári, ktorý sa strhol v domnení, že ho Kai udrie. Ruka sa však opatrne dotkla jeho líca a primäla Reia pozrieť sa na Kaiovu tvár.

Chladný výraz z nej zmizol a nahradil ho mix emócií. Kai zotrel palcom slzy z Reiovho líca a naklonil sa k nemu. Rei v šoku nestihol zareagovať, keď na svojich perách pocítil Kaiove. Zostali tak niekoľko sekúnd, až sa napokon Kai odtiahol. Rei na neho šokovane hľadel. Potom zo seba roztrasene dostal, „K-Kai?" Kai sa uškrnul, „Ja len chcem povedať, že ťa tiež mám rád, Rei."

Rei ani nestihol poriadne spracovať, čo mu Kai povedal, keď ho znova pobozkal. Keď však pocítil niečo vlhké na perách, zavrel oči a pootvoril pery, aby umožnil Kaiovmu jazyku vstup. Kai neváhal a okamžite začal skúmať Reiove ústa. Jeho ruky pomaly prechádzali po stranách mladého Číňana až sa dostali k pásu, okolo ktorého sa okamžite obtočili a pritisli ho bližšie. Zatiaľ sa Reiove ruky dostali ku Kaiovmu krku, na ktorý sa zavesili.

Po čase, ktorý sa zdal ako večnosť sa od seba oddelili, ale len aby nabrali trocha kyslíka a hneď boli zase spojení. Nevšimli si však, ako sa otvorili dvere a dovnútra niekto vošiel. Zrazu sa však ozval ďalší hlas. „Hej, chalani, chcem aby ste sa pozreli..." začal Kenny, potom však odhliadol od Dizzy a zbadal v akej pozícií jeho dvaja priatelia sú a ihneď od šoku zmĺkol. Niekoľko sekúnd na seba prekvapene hľadeli, potom sa však Kenny prudko otočil a vybehol z izby. Kai pozrel na Reia, ktorý bol červený ako paradajka. „Kai? Uvedomuješ si, že to povie všetkým?" kusol si Rei do spodnej pery. Kai zdvihol jedno obočie, „A? Aspoň budú mať o čom rozprávať." Rei nanovo očervenel. Kai sa usmial, sklonil sa k nemu a dal mu bozk na nos. Potom sa od neho odtrhol a šiel si niečo obliecť.

Rei rýchlo vyšiel z izby a zbadal svojich troch priateľov ako si niečo šepkajú s hlavami tesne pri sebe. Keď si odkašľal, odskočili od seba a previnilo na seba pozreli. Rei okamžite vedel, o čom sa rozprávali. Začervenal sa a uhol pohľadom. „Uhm," ozval sa Tyson, „Rei, je to pravda, že si sa bozkával s Kaiom?" Rei sa začervenal ešte viac. Nevedel, čo má na takúto otázku povedať. „Je to pravda, a čo?" ozval sa za ním hlboký hlas. Spoza Reia sa vynoril Kai s kamenným výrazom.

Vtedy Max zvýskol a so širokým úsmevom sa rozbehol k Reiovi. „Gratulujem," zvolal, ako vrazil do tmavovlasého mladíka a objal ho. „Eh?" prekvapil sa Rei. Max sa však len na neho uškrnul. Vtedy sa ozval aj Tyson, „Ja len nemôžem uveriť, že ty a Kai. Chápete? Rei, najmilší chalan na svete a Pán ľadová kryha..." „Tyson!" zahriakli ho Rei s Maxom naraz. Nikto z nich si nevšimol Kaia, ktorý si v predsieni obúval topánky. Všimli si ho až, keď sa ozval, „Idem teraz k Demolition Boys." Ostatní mu ani nestihli odpovedať a dvere sa za ním zavreli.

Ostatný členovia Blade Breakers sa rozhodli zahrať si zatiaľ spoločenskú hru. Zabili tak nejaký čas, ale nakoniec, keď Tyson vyhral a začal sa vystatovať, všetkých to unavilo. Rei sa pozrel z okna. Potom sa postavil a povedal: „Hej, chalani, idem sa trochu prejsť." Max, Tyson a Kenny mu len prikývli. Rei sa obul. Vo dverách sa ešte otočil, „Budem preč asi hodinu, hodinu a pol, keby sa náhodou vrátil... Ah, erm, aby ste vedeli." Na tvári sa mu objavila tmavá červeň a preto sa rýchlo otočil a odišiel. Max sa zachichotal. Kenny sa začervenal a Tyson sa uškrnul, „Sú trochu nemožný, no nie?" Nato sa Max rozosmial a prikývol.

- BB - BB - BB - BB -

„Aww, náš malý Kai nám konečne dospieva," uškrnul sa Tala a hodil sa Kaiovi okolo krku. Kai im práve rozprával čo sa stalo medzi ním a Reiom. „Tala," zavrčal Kai a zamračil sa na svojho červenovlasého priateľa. Náhle sa pri nich objavil Bryan, ktorý chytil Talu za golier a odtiahol ho od Kaia. „Ivanov, toto je posledné varovanie," povedal Bryan pomaly a výhražne. Tala našpúlil ústa, „Ale no tak Bryan, veď vieš, že ja milujem len teba." A potom stiahol Bryana dole za predok trička, aby ho pobozkal. Jednoduchý bozk sa ale rýchlo zmenil na vášnivý.

„Eww," vykríkli zhnusene ostatný členovia Demolition Boys a Kai. Kai schytil okrasný vankúš z pohovky na ktorej sedel a ovalil ním svojich priateľov. „Choďte zaliezť niekam," povedal im, „Nie ste tu sami." Tala sa odlepil od Bryana, „To až tak veľmi žiarliš? Veď môžem dať aj tebe." A už sa k nemu nakláňal, ale Kai ho plesol rukou do tváre a odtlačil ho od seba. „Radšej nie," povedal pokojne Kai, „Musel by som si potom dať spraviť výplach žalúdka." Tala sa uškrnul, „Ako chceš, tvoja škoda." Kai len pokrčil plecami.

_Takže posledná kapitola pred odhalením. __Ešte týždeň a potom koniec. _


	5. Chapter 4

Boris sa uškrnul. Už nebudú dlhšie čakať. Bol čas vyzdvihnúť Sphinx. A vezmú aj Demolition Boys. Koniec koncov budú potrebovať silný tým, ktorý sa v turnaji prebojuje až do finále. Síce sa už raz ukázali ako nedôveryhodní, to sa však dalo veľmi rýchlo napraviť. Pár dní tréningu a ich špeciálnej pozornosti a z Demolition Boys budú opäť bezcitní hráči, ktorým nejde o nič iné ako o víťazstvo. Dvihol telefón a vytočil číslo muža, ktorý pozoroval Sphinx a o všetko sa mal postarať, Grigorya Alexandrova. Grigory pred rokmi viedol výskum v projekte Sphinx a číslo X01 poznal najlepšie. Bolo teda pochopiteľné prenechať mu túto akciu.

Grigory začul telefón a bez váhania ho dvihol. Bol to jeho nadriadený, Boris. Chvíľu počúval a potom sa usmial. „Áno rozumiem pane," povedal Grigory, „Do večera ich privedieme ku Vám." Potom zložil telefón. „Konečne," uškrnul sa Grigory, „Po toľkých rokoch môžeme znova rozbehnúť projekt Sphinx. Vtedy sme ešte ani nestihli zistiť celý potenciál Sphinxu..." Grigory znova zobral telefón a v pamäti našiel jedno číslo. Stlačil gombík na vytáčanie a po pár sekundách sa ozvalo zvonenie. „Ivan?" povedal Grigory do telefónu, „Zahájte akciu."

- BB - BB - BB - BB -

Ozvalo sa rázne zaklopanie. Bryan, Ian a Spencer sa tvárili, akoby nič nepočuli a preto sa Tala postavil a so šomraním šiel otvoriť dvere. „Niečo si tu zabudol, Kai?" pýtal sa ako otváral dvere. Lenže na druhej strane nestál Kai, ale niekoľko v oblekoch oblečených mužov. Tala okamžite zbledol a pokúsil sa zabuchnúť dvere, ale jeden z mužov do nich vložil nohu.

Hneď na to pocítil červenovlasý Rus bolesť v pravom ramene a stratil vedomie. V izbe nastal chaos. „Tala!" zakričal Bryan. Následne sa mu uspávacia šípka zaborila do krku. Spencer sa prevalil cez operadlo gauča a Ian sa rozbehol do spálne, aby sa tam zabarikádoval, ale pri dverách ho ďalší z mužov zablokoval a o sekundu ležal aj on na zemi. Spencer, mal o niečo väčšie šťastie, pretože mal viac sily ako jeho priatelia, ale o pol minúty bolo po všetkom.

Netrvalo to ani päť minút a záhadný muži odišli tak rýchlo ako prišli. Zobrali so sebou aj bezvedomých členov Demolition Boys. Dvere na ich izbe zavreli, tak aby to nebolo nikomu podozrivé a nezačal to skúmať skôr, ako budú mať všetko, po čo prišli. Jediné čo po sebe zanechali bola prázdna izba.

- BB - BB - BB - BB -

Rei sa vracal zo svojej prechádzky do hotela. Bol len asi sto metrov od vchodu, keď z neho vyšiel Max. Blond blader sa najprv poobzeral, a potom zbadal Reia. Široko sa usmial a s entuziazmom zakýval. Rei sa tiež usmial a dvihol ruku, že mu odkýva, keď sa za ním zrazu ozvalo: „Bilo dolgim vremenem, nomer X 01." Max mohol vidieť, ako Rei šokovane vyvalil oči, že vyzerali dvakrát také veľké a obyčajne. Videl, ako sa prudko otočil k niečomu, čo bolo za ním, a vtedy si to všimol aj on.

Za Reiom stáli dvaja vysoký, dobre stavaný muži a zjavne mu niečo povedali. Rei sa znova otočil a chcel sa pustiť do šialeného behu, ale jeden z mužov ho schmatol za zápästie a strhol ho naspäť. Druhý ho rýchlo chytil okolo pása a nadvihol ho. Mladík sa začal metať v zúfalej snahe dostať sa zo zovretia a utiecť. V panickom strachu kričal: „Prepjatstvujte mne pojti! Ja ne idu nazad k tomu adu!" Avšak všetky jeho pokusy skončili, len čo mu jeden z mužov pritlačil k tvári kus látky. Jeho telo zostalo bezvládne visieť.

Muži ignorovali Maxa, ktorý s krikom bežal k nim a spolu s bezvedomým Reiom nastúpili do tmavého auta, stojaceho približne meter za nimi. Max dobehol akurát, keď sa auto prudko pohlo a on mohol už len bezmocne pozerať, ako mizne za rohom.

Niekoľko sekúnd nehybne stál, až mu úplne došlo čo sa stalo. Začal sa triasť. Otočil sa a chcel sa rýchlo vrátiť do hotela, aby to povedal ostatným, keď tu jeho noha do niečoho kopla. Pozrel dole a na zemi ležal Drigger, Reiov biely blade. Opatrne ho zdvihol a bežal späť do hotela.

Hneď ako vošiel do ich apartmánu sa ho Tyson, ktorý žul čokoládovú tyčinku spýtal: „Kde je Rei? Videl si ho?" Blond chlapec sa začal triasť a po lícach mu začali tiecť slzy. „Maxie?" ozval sa nesmelo Tyson. „R-Reia..." hovoril zlomene Max, „Reia niekto uniesol..." „ČO?" ozvali sa všetci v miestnosti. Tysonovi vypadla tyčinka z ruky, Kai, doteraz unudene ležiac na gauči, sa prudko posadil a Kennymu sa pri prudkom pohybe posunuli okuliare až na špičku nosa.

Max im musel vyrozprávať celú príhodu, ktorá sa stala ani nie pred niekoľkými minútami. „Keď ho tí chlapi držali niečo kričal, ale nerozumel som mu, ale tí chlapi áno," vzlykal Max, „Ale neznelo to ani ako čínština." „Ja som nevedel, že Rei ovláda ešte nejakú reč okrem čínštiny, japončiny a angličtiny," poznamenal Kenny. „Max, vedel by si zopakovať, čo Rei povedal?" spýtal sa Kai vážne, „Možno by sme to vedeli nejako preložiť, a zistiť, kto ho uniesol." Max si utrel slzy z tváre a zamyslel sa, „Bolo to niečo ako _Prepjatstvujte mne pojti! Ja ne idu nazad k tomu adu!_" Nastalo vážne ticho a potom sa ozval Kai, „Max si si istý, že to bolo toto?" Max sa na neho pozrel, „Snažil som sa to čo najpresnejšie zopakovať. Prečo? Spoznávaš tú reč?" Kai prikývol, „Bolo to po rusky a znamená to: Nechajte ma ísť, ja sa nevrátim do toho pekla. Ale Rei nevie po rusky..."

Kai si kusol do pery a vytiahol svoj mobil. Zavolal jedinej osobe, ktorá mala z ruského podsvetia lepšie informácie ako on, Talovi. Lenže ten mu to nedvíhal. A keď to nedvihol ani po opakovanom zvonení, preplo ho to na odkazovú službu. Kai sa zamračil a pokúsil sa zavolať Bryanovi, ale ani ten sa neozýval. Postupne vytočil čísla všetkých členov Demolition Boys, ale vždy s rovnakým výsledkom. „Do riti," zamrmlal si naštvane. Akurát, keď ich potrebuje, rozhodnú sa ho všetci jeho priatelia ignorovať.

**Bilo dolgim vremenem, nomer X 01**** – Je to už dávno, číslo X 01.**

_Len chcem vysvetliť tú logiku:_

_Keď si vezmete sfingu, tak vám napadne Egypt, hej, ale nie je to Mystel, či niekto taký. Ale keď sa na sfingu pozriete, uvedomte si, že je na pol človek a na pol mačka- takže neko-jin. (teda 5 bladerov) Ďalej Kevin a Gary sú prorovnávaný skôr k iným zvieratám. (zostali nám teda 3 osoby) No všetci vieme o Leem a Mariah, že sú súrodenci a ich starý otec je vodca dediny, takže žiadna záhada. A zostal nám len Rei_

_._

_Myslím, že práve teraz ma viacerí z vás chcú zabiť... Radšej si bežím nájsť nejaký úkryt. _

_Oh, a víťazom sa stala __Yoko Fujioka, ktorá to nakoniec uhádla._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chcem len upozorniť, že všetky rozhovory v druhej časti tejto kapitoly sa odohrávajú v ruštine. Myslím však, že by bolo veľmi nepohodlné čítať každú druhú vetu po rusky. **

Kai sa po chodbe ponáhľal k izbe Demolition Boys. Už to nemohol vydržať. Nikto z nich mu nedvíhal telefón a on mal z toho zlý pocit. Došiel k ich dverám a začal na ne búchať. „Hej, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer," volal Kai, „Ak ste tam, niekto mi otvorte!" Prestal búchať a započúval sa. Vo vnútri bolo ticho. Až moc ticho. Odišiel pred necelou hodinou a Tala nespomínal, že by mali nejaké plány.

Kai sa zamračil. Nemal inú možnosť, len otvoriť tie dvere šperhákom. Rýchlo sa poobzeral po chodbe. Potom vytiahol z vrecka šperhák a zasunul ho do zámky. Opatrne ním začal otáčať. A o pár sekúnd už aj začul kliknutie. S víťazoslávnym úškrnom otvoril dvere. Ale ako náhle zbadal obývacie priestory, zmrzol. Izba bola rozhádzaná a jeden okrasný vankúš bol dokonca roztrhnutý, takže bolo vidieť výplň.

Kai sa zamračil. Toto mohlo znamenať len jediné. Demolition Boys sa ocitli v rovnakej situácií ako Rei. Nemal teda inú možnosť, len zavolať pána Dickensona. Kai rýchlo vytočil číslo starého pána a čakal. Zvonilo to. Podľa Kaia to však trvalo príliš dlho. V zlosti udrel päsťou do steny. Konečne počul v slúchadle kliknutie, „Prosím?" „Pán Dickenson," povedal Kai, „Máme problém." „Kai, chlapče, čo sa deje?" ozval sa Dickenson. „Rei a Demolition Boys boli unesení," povedal Kai bez obalu. Hlas v slúchadle zalapal po vzduchu, „A-Ako? Hneď zavolám na políciu. A ty zostaň s ostatnými." „Ale..." pokúsil sa protestovať Kai, ale pán Dickenson ho prerušil, „Kai, naozaj nepotrebujeme ďalšie únosy." Kai si vzdychol, „Áno pane." Naozaj chcel nejako pomôcť, ale chápal aj pána Dickensona. „Dobre, upozorním aj ostatné tímy," povedal pán Dickenson, „A zajtra bude núdzová schôdza pre všetkých."

- BB - BB - BB -

Tala sa prebral zo svojej bezvládnosti. Zastenal od bolesti, ktorá mu z hlavy vystrelila do celého tela. Pár krát zažmurkal a poobzeral sa okolo seba. Bol v tmavej a vlhkej cele. Cez mreže videl celu pred sebou. Niečo v nej bolo. Keď si jeho oči privykli na tmu, uvedomil si, že je to jeho milenec, Bryan. Chcel prejsť k mrežiam, ale zistil, že sa nemôže ani pohnúť, pretože jeho ruky boli pripevnené k stene hrubými železnými kruhmi. Bryan bol na tom asi rovnako, podľa toho, čo videl, ale zatiaľ sa ani nepohol.

Zrazu Tala začul z cely naľavo od neho stenanie. „Uh, chalani?" ozvalo sa odtiaľ, „Ste tu niekde?" Tala zažmurkal, to bol Ian. „Hej, Ian, ja som vedľa teba," povedal polohlasne Tala, „A predo mnou je Bryan, ale zatiaľ sa neprebral." „Ja zase vidím Spencera," povedal Ian rovnako ticho. Vtom sa z Bryanovej cely ozval šuchot. „Vy dvaja by ste nemuseli tak kričať," zamrmlal Bryan. „Mou, ty máš vždy zlú náladu, keď sa zobudíš," zamrnčal Tala. „Hej, a hlavne keď nás Boris unesie," poznamenal Bryan sucho. Všetci mladíci zmĺkli, keď si uvedomili, do čoho sa zase dostali. „Spencer!" zvolal najmladší člen Demolition Boys. „Sklapni Ian," zamrmlal malátne Spencer, „Bože, mne je zle. Asi budem vracať."

Demolition Boys počuli, ako sa otvorili nejaké dvere. A o pár sekúnd zbadali, ako popri ich celách prešla stráž. V tom slabom svetle Tala videl, že sú to strážcovia z Abbey. Zrazu si uvedomil, že jeden z nich v rukách nesie bezvedomého Reia. „Hej! Čo to robíte?" zvolal Tala, „Ten s týmto tu nemá nič spoločné. Nechajte ho na pokoji!" „Ticho!" vyštekol na nich jeden zo strážcov, ktorý neniesol Reia, „Mlčte, keď ani neviete, o čo ide!" Ten istý muž potom otvoril celu napravo od Talu a počkal kým druhý muž uloží bezvládneho Reia na zem. Následne ju znova zamkol a obaja odišli.

Tala začal okamžite kričať na Reia, „Rei? Rei! Si v poriadku? Povedz niečo!" „Nenamáhaj sa Tal, je úplne mimo. Museli ho uspať," poznamenal Bryan pokojne. „Ale Bry..." ozval sa nervózne Tala, „Prečo vzali aj Reia?" Bryan si vzdychol, „To neviem, Tala. To naozaj neviem. Budeme musieť počkať, aby sme to zistili."

Neprešlo ani pár minút a z vedľajšej cely sa ozval šramot. Následne bolo počuť dlhé bolestné zastenanie. „Rei-Rei?" oslovil červenovlasý blader svojho priateľa. Lenže čínsky mladík mu neodpovedal. Miesto toho si len niečo nezrozumiteľne mrmlal pre seba. „Rei," ozval sa Tala znova, tentoraz však hlasnejšie. Lenže ani tento pokus nevyvolal v Reiovi odozvu.

Tala sa zamračil, ale nemal čas na premýšľanie, pretože dvere na chodbu, čo viedla k ich celám sa znova otvorili. Podľa zvuku krokov odhadol, že prichádzajú štyria ľudia. A naozaj, o niekoľko sekúnd sa do jeho zorného poľa dostali dvaja strážcovia, tí istý, čo priniesli Reia, a za nimi šiel Boris s nižším mužom, v ktorom Tala rozpoznal vedca z Abbey. Nikto zo skupiny sa ani len neobzrel na členov Demolition Boys. Hneď zamierili do Reiovej cely.

„Ara, náš hosť je už hore," povedal Boris s úškrnom na tvári. Rei okamžite pozrel hore a zbadal skupinu mužov, ako na neho hľadia. Keď si uvedomil, kto sú, potichu zamrnčal. Keď jeho reakciu videl vedec, stojaci vedľa Borisa, široko sa usmial, „Á, to je milé. Som rád, že si nás ešte pamätáš." Potom kývol na stráže, „Keďže si už pri vedomí, myslím, že by bolo len zbytočné strácať čas rečami.

Strážcovia okamžite vošli do cely, zatiaľ čo Rei odstúpil v strachu až dozadu ku stene. „Nechajte ma na pokoji!" kričal ako sa k nemu blížili, „Už nikdy sa tam nevrátim!" Nebolo mu to však nič platné, pretože onedlho ho už strážcovia pevne držali, s rukami vykrútenými za chrbtom. Vyvliekli ho von z cely, ignorujúc krik z ostatných ciel. Rei stále kričal nadávky a vyhrážky. Neustále so sebou metal, až strážcovia nemali inú možnosť, len ho nadvihnúť, takže Rei mohol len bezmocne kopať vo vzduchu. Po lícach mu tiekli slzy, „Nieee! Ja sa tam nemôžem vrátiť! Už nie!"

Nikto z Demolition Boys nemohol nič robiť, len sa bezmocne prizerať, ako Reia vlečú preč. Ešte nejakú dobu počuli jeho zúfalé výkriky. Talu niečo škrelo, ale nemohol prísť na to, čo to je. „Hej chalani," ozval sa do ticha Ian, „Zdá sa mi to, alebo Rei rozprával rusky?" Tala vyvalil oči, to bolo to, čo sa mu zdalo čudné. Kedy sa stihol Rei naučiť tak dobre po rusky? A prečo mal Boris o neho taký záujem?


	7. Chapter 6

**Ospravedlňujem sa, že to tak dlho trvalo, ale priplietla sa mi do ****života škola. Profesor si totiž mysli, že dokážeme spraviť celu semestrálnu prácu za týždeň a ešte k tomu pripraviť aj obstojnú prezentáciu. Musela som to napísať za štyri dni, a on mi to potom ešte dvakrát vrátil.**

_Italic- fla__shback_

„_Italic"- cudzia reč, v tomto prípade čínština ku koncu kapitoly_

**A teraz... V druhej kapitole najdôležitejšou informáciou nebol Johnny-Wohny, ale niečo úplne iné. A teraz uvidíte, čo a prečo:**

Všetci sa zhromaždili v konferenčnej sále. Teda všetci až na White Tigers. Chýbali už len oni. Pán Dickenson sa rozhliadol po vážnych tvárach a vzdychol si. „Myslím, že na nich ešte chvíľu počkáme. Keď som s nimi včera telefonoval, spomínali, že sa možno zdržia," povedal, ale len čo sa posadil, dvere do miestnosti sa otvoril a dnu vošli členovia White Tigers a neznámy starší neko-jin.

„Hej, kto je ten starec?" spýtal sa Tyson hrubo. Lee a Mariah sa na neho zamračili. „To je náš starý otec," zasyčala Mariah, „Tak trochu úcty, jasné?" Tyson okamžite stíchol. „Ale prečo ste ho priviedli sem?" spýtal sa pán Dickenson. Lee vystúpil o krok dopredu, „Chceli sme ho odviesť zatiaľ do našej izby, ale on trval na tom, že nám všetkým musí niečo povedať." Pán Dickenson prikývol a kývol rukou, aby sa posadili.

Keď boli všetci usadený, Lee sa rozhliadol, „Náš starý otec chce niečo povedať, takže ja a Mariah vám to budeme prekladať." Potom kývol na starého otca, Xiaoli Wonga. Ten sa nadýchol a začal pomaly rozprávať.

- BB - BB - BB -

_Wo__ng Xiaoli zdvihol oči od papiera pred sebou a pozrel na fotografiu na pravej strane jeho stola. Na fotografii bola rodina jeho staršieho syna Jiana. Vedľa neho stál malý chlapec, nie starší ako štyri roky, s krátkymi zelenými vlasmi, vnuk Lee. Jianova žena Yue držala na rukách ich vtedy dvojročnú dcéru Mariah, ktorá sa unavene opierala o jej plece. Xiaoli sa pousmial. Je neuveriteľné, ako rýchlo ten čas ubehol. Teraz už mal jeho Lee sedem a Mariah päť. _

_Xiaoli sa chcel vrátiť k svojej práci, keď mu oči zabehli aj na druhú stranu stola. __Tam totiž stála ďalšia fotografia. Na nej bol jeho druhý syn, Yang, so svojou snúbenicou Meilin. Táto fotka bola ešte staršia ako tá napravo. Dôvodom bolo, že Yang a Meilin boli už vyše šesť rokov nezvestní. Yang a Meilin šli navštíviť Meilininho brata vo Francúzsku a po návrate sa mali zobrať. Z Francúzska sa ozvali, že Meilin je tehotná a vracajú sa domov, ale odvtedy už o nich nikto nepočul. Xiaolimu sa nahrnuli do očí slzy. _

_Niekto ticho zaklopal na dvere. __„Ďalej," ozval sa Xiaoli. Dovnútra vošla jeho žena, Ting. „Drahý, chcem ti pripomenúť, že dnes musíš ísť do mesta," povedala potichu Ting. Xiaoli prikývol. Postavil sa a posledný krát pozrel na fotografiu. Toto neušlo Ting. „Oni žijú," povedala potichu, „Som si tým istá." Xiaoli pokrútil hlavou, „Nie, nie sú. O pol roka budú aj tak vyhlásení za mŕtvych, takže už na tom nezáleží." _

_- BB - BB - BB -_

_Xiaoli šiel po ulici. Nemal dobrú náladu, pretože neznášal hluk mesta. Oveľa radšej bol v ich pokojnej dedine. Menej__ hluku, menej špiny a rozhodne menej zlodejov. Tak ako práve teraz, keď Xiaoli pocítil cudziu ruku vo vrecku. Rýchlosťou, ku ktorej mu dopomohli jeho mačacie reflexy, chytil obťažujúcu, až prekvapivo malú, ruku a otočil sa. Na jeho prekvapenie za ruku držal malého, asi šesťročného chlapca. Chlapec na neho vystrašene pozeral veľkými zlatými mačacími očami. _

_Potom sa však chlapec spamätal zo šoku a vytrhol sa stále prekvapenému Xiaolimu. __Rýchlo sa zvrtol a rozbehol sa dole ulicou. Xiaoli sa konečne spamätal a keď zbadal miznúť medzi ľuďmi, rozbehol sa za ním. Chlapec bol na svoju malú postavu až prekvapivo rýchly. _

_Nakoniec sa však Xiaolimu podarilo chlapca chytiť. Ten sa okamžite začal v Xiaoliho zovretí skrúcať, aby sa oslobodil, ale Xiaoli tentoraz nepustil. „Ja ogorchenn! Ja ne budu delatj to snova! Pozhalujsta prepjatstvujte mne pojti!" zvolal chlapec plynulo po rusky. Xiaoli sa zamračil. Ten chlapec bol jasne neko-jin a aj napriek tomu vedel po rusky. Našťastie bola ruština jediný cudzí jazyk, ktorý Xiaoli ovládal. _

_Xiaoli si čupol, aby bol na rovnakej úrovni ako chlapec, „Ne potrevozhjtesj, ja ne ushibet vas. Ja kak raz hochu pogovoritj." Chlapec sa upokojil a pozeral na Xiaoliho. „Vieš po __čínsky, chlapče?" spýtal sa Xiaoli v svojej rodnej reči. Chlapec mu prikývol. Xiaoli si vydýchol, tým sa veci uľahčia. Potom si dobre prezrel chlapca pred sebou, zastaviac sa pohľadom na jeho mačacích očiach a zašpicatených ušiach a ostrých zuboch lesknúcich sa v pootvorených chlapcových ústach. „Ty si neko-jin, však?" snažil sa potvrdiť si svoju domnienku Xiaoli. Videl, ako chlapec znova prikývol, očami šibnúc na jeho vlastné zašpicatené uši. Xiaoli sa upokojujúco usmial, „A ako sa voláš?" Chlapec na chvíľu zaváhal, ale nakoniec ticho povedal, „Rei Kon." _

_Xiaoli zalapal po vzduchu. To nemôže byť pravda! „Kon, ako Meilin Kon?" rýchlo sa opýtal. Rei opäť len prikývol. Xiaoli myslel že odpadne. Netrpezlivo chytil malého Reia za ramená, „Ty si syn Meilin Kon a Yanga Wonga, že áno?" Ako náhle však povedal meno svojho strateného syna, Rei sa strhol a zakryl si uši. „Net! Net Wong!" kričal, pričom sa znova vrátil k ruštine, „Net Wong, zato Kon!" _

_Xiaoliho prekvapila Reiova reakcia, ale rýchlo chlapca objal, aby ho upokojil. „Chápem, nie Wong," šepkal do ucha Reiovi, „Rei Kon." Pár minút tak zostali, kým sa Rei upokojil. Potom Xiaoli pozrel na Reiovu uslzenú tvár a vážne povedal, „Počúvaj ma Rei, chcem aby si šiel so mnou domov. Do dediny neko-jinov. Čo na to hovoríš?" Rei na neho pozrel s očami plnými sĺz, „Domov?" Xiaoli prikývol, „Správne, domov... Zoznámim ťa s mojou ženou, synom, nevestou a mojimi vnúčatami. Tak čo ty na to?" __Rei o tom chvíľu premýšľal. Nakoniec však prikývol. Xiaoli si nemohol pomôcť a pritiahol ho k sebe, aby ho znova objal. _

- BB - BB - BB -

V tomto momente už mal Lee od šoku problémy prekladať pre ostatných a Mariah to vzdala už v polovičke. Ich starý otec im tento príbeh ešte nikdy nerozprával. Vedeli len, že jedného dňa priviedol Reia z mesta, ale podrobnosti si nechal pre seba. Ale podľa toho, čo im práve povedal, by znamenalo, že Rei... Xiaoli si všimol ich pohľady. „_Rei je váš bratranec,_" povedal Xiaoli, „_Prepáčte, že som vám to nepovedal._"

Lee a Mariah sa ho okamžite začali vypytovať kopu otázok. Ostatný v miestnosti sa mohli len prizerať, lebo ničomu nerozumeli. „Čo sa deje?" vypytoval sa Tyson, „Čo povedal ten starý muž?" Gary sa k nim otočil, „Zdá sa, že Rei je bratrancom Leeho a Mariah, a on im to doteraz nepovedal..." „Čo?" zvolal Tyson, „Ale nemal by sa potom volať Wong?" Kai vyvrátil oči, „Tyson, keby si trochu počúval. Po prvé, nevieme, či boli Reiovi rodičia zosobášený. A po druhé, Rei sa snažil zakryť svoju identitu. Pravdepodobne, aby ho niekto, s kým bol prvých šesť rokov života, nespoznal."

„To nás ale privádza naspäť k otázke, kto uniesol Reia a Demolition Boys," poznamenal Robert. Ostatný prikývli. „Nemohol by to byť ten chlap, čo sa predtým staral o Demolition Boys?" spýtala sa Hilary, „Ten Boris..." „To nie je možné," pokrútil hlavou Tyson, „Boris je vo väzení. Všetci sme to videli." Kai vzdychol, „Nie, nie je. Pred pár dňami ho pustili."

V miestnosti nastalo ticho. Tyson sa postavil, „Čo? Prečo si nám to nepovedal?" Kai sa zamračil, „Pretože to nie je tvoja vec, Tyson! Jediný, kto mal byť v ohrození, mali byť Demoliton Boys." „Ale očividne nie len oni!" Tyson tresol päsťou do stola. Niekoľko sekúnd sa na seba mračili, keď sa Max naklonil k Tysonovi, „Tyson, nikto nemohol tušiť, že Boris by sa pokúsil o niečo takéto." Tyson prikývol a sadol si.

Kai sa otočil k Robertovi. „Robert, mám pocit, že máš dostatočne veľkú sieť informátorov. Vadilo by ti, kebyže ich pošleš hľadať Borisa?" spýtal sa Kai. Robert pokrútil hlavou, „Nie, samozrejme, že nie. Hneď im zavolám." Pán Dickenson si odkašľal, aby získal pozornosť všetkých v miestnosti. „Vo svetle týchto udalostí, je mi ľúto vám oznámiť, že musím turnaj zrušiť," oznámil im.

Všetci prikývli. Kai sa ihneď postavil a chcel opustiť miestnosť, keď ho pristavil Xiaoli. „Pozhalujsta prinesite Rei nazad," povedal Kaiovi ťažkou ruštinou. Kai na neho pár sekúnd hľadel. Potom však prikývol a bez slova odišiel.

**Tak tu sú preklady:**

_R: Ja ogorchenn! Ja ne budu delatj to snova! Pozhalujsta prepjatstvujte mne pojti!_

Prepáčte! Už to viac nespravím! Prosím pustite ma!

_X: Ne potrevozhjtesj, ja ne ushibet vas. Ja kak raz hochu pogovoritj._

Neboj sa, nechcem ti ublížiť. Chcem s tebou len hovoriť. 

_R: Net Wong, zato Kon!_

Nie Wong, ale Kon!

_X:_ _Pozhalujsta prinesite Rei nazad._

Prosím priveď Reia späť. 


	8. Chapter 7

Už týždeň nevideli Reia, ani o ňom nič nepočuli. Hneď na druhý deň, čo ich dovliekli späť do toho pekla, čo volali Abbey, ich vrátili do ich voľakedajšej rutiny tréningu a pokusov, takže nemali veľa času premýšľať nad tým čo sa to vlastne deje. Vedeli však, že sa musia odtiaľ čo najrýchlejšie dostať, aby nedopadli ako minule. Boli si istý, že po nich už niekto pátra. Lenže nevedeli, ako by mohli dať niekomu najavo, kde sa nachádzajú.

Demolition Boys práve skončili svoj dopoludňajší tréning a to len s niekoľkými zraneniami. Po obede, ktorý sa skôr podobal na niečo, čo vytiahli z kontajnera, ich čakala nová séria testov. Deň predtým Tala začul niečo o tom, že chcú znova zapojiť počítač v ňom a upgradujú ho. Tala to nechcel, ale nemohol s tým absolútne nič robiť.

Len čo dokončili svoje jedlo, pristúpili k nim niekoľký strážcovia a mlčky ich odprevádzali po chodbe do laboratórií. Zrazu sa Bryan z ničoho nič otočil a vrazil jednému z mužov, čo ich doprevádzali päsťou priamo do tváre. Ostatný na neho pár sekúnd hľadeli v nemom úžase, lenže potom sa na neho zvyšný strážcovia vrhli. Spencer neváhal udrel najbližšieho muža do brucha a potom ho odsotil do steny. Tala s Ianom si tiež podali niekoho a už čoskoro ležali všetci strážcovia na zemi.

Demolition Boys nečakali, zvrtli sa a bežali preč. O niekoľko sekúnd sa hlasno rozozvučal alarm. „Derjmo!" zahrešil Bryan, „Už to vedia. Musíme sa rozdeliť." Ostatný traja členovia neodpovedali, len prikývli hlavami. Teraz bolo najdôležitejšie, aby sa aspoň jeden z nich dostať von. A budú mať väčšie šance každý zvlášť, ako keby boli spolu. Na ďalšom rázcestí sa predo každý vydal svojou cestou.

V chodbe, na ktorej sa ocitol Ian, zatiaľ nikto nebol, ale neďaleko počul niekoho kričať. Rozhliadol sa okolo seba a zbadal malú skrinku na čistiace potreby. Uškrnul sa pre seba a rýchlo k nej podišiel. Otvoril dvierka a poposúval veci, čo v nej boli, aby sa mohol vopchať dovnútra. ‚Hmm, toto je asi prvýkrát, čo som vďačný za to, že som taký malý,' pomyslel si ako zatváral dvierka na skrinke. Len čo sa dvere zatvorili, začul Ian na chodbe rýchle kroky.

Nízky blader sedel v skrini ešte niekoľko minút nehybne, aj po tom, čo zvuk krokov utíchol. Chcel si byť úplne istý, že sú všetci preč. Až keď bolo vonku hrobové ticho, odvážil sa vykuknúť von. Nikoho nevidel a preto pomaly vyliezol. Ticho sa rozbehol chodbou smerom, kde tušil, že by mohol byť nejaký východ. Neprešiel však ani pár metrov a ucítil vzadu n ramene ostrú bolesť. Inštinktívne si tam siahol a nahmatal šípku. Zjavne bola paralyzujúca, pretože okamžite pocítil, ako mu nohy a ruky zťažkli a pred očami mu stmavlo. Zmohol sa iba na zamrmlanie, „Oh grechiha."

Tala tiež nemal oveľa viac šťastia. Podarilo sa mu totiž naraziť na Borisa s dvoma pomocníkmi. „Zhopa," zvolal a zvrtol sa, že utečie, ale skupinka sa na neho vrhla a o sekundu mu z krku trčala injekcia. Následne stratil vedomie.

Spencer sa nedostal ďaleko. Vbehol totiž priamo do skupiny svalnatých bodygardov. Keby mal pri sebe svojho Seaborga, možno by mal ešte nejakú šancu, ale takto mohol len dúfať, že ich zdrží natoľko, aby sa jeho priateľom podarilo ujsť. Neváhal a vrhol sa priamo na mužov. Netrvalo dlho a Spencer padal k zemi. Jeho poslednou myšlienkou bolo, ‚Druzjja udachi...'

Bryan sa ani nenamáhal po chodbách zakrádať. Bežal plnou rýchlosťou a vôbec sa netrápil tým, že by ho niekto mohol zbadať. A za chvíľku už počul z vedľajšej uličky hlasný výkrik. A vzápätí sa za ním ozval dupot nôh. Bryan sa len uškrnul a zrýchlil. Lenže potom začali povedľa neho svišťať guľky. Bryan sa zamračil, to už začínalo byť vážne. Tí chlapci ho vážne chceli dostať. Potichu si pre seba zanadával. Našťastie sa dostal k odbočke, kde bez zaváhania zahol. Práve včas, lebo len čo zmizol za rohom tak jedna zblúdilá guľka odrazila odtiaľ kus omietky.

A práve tam, kam zahol, zbadal niekoľko metrov pred sebou východ. Tam, len pár krokov od neho, sa nachádzali dvere k jeho slobode. Od radosti ešte zrýchlil svoj beh. Už sa blížil k dverám a naťahoval ruku ku kľučke. Vtom však začul výstrel a telom mu prebehla ostrá bolesť. Chodbami Abbey sa ozval bolestný výkrik.

- BB - BB - BB - BB –

Keď sa Tala prebral, nemohol sa ani pohnúť. Pomaly otvoril oči a zažmurkal. Okolo neho bolo jasné biele svetlo, ktoré ho oslepovalo. Počul tlmené hlasy, ale nedokázal určiť komu patria. Vlastne ani netušil, kde sa nachádza. Až postupne sa mu všetko vrátilo.

Znovu otvoril oči, ktoré si už privykli na ostré svetlo a zistil, že je v silno osvietenej bielej miestnosti. Bol pripútaný na chirurgickom stole, čo vysvetľovalo jeho neschopnosť hýbať sa. Ian a Spencer boli na tom rovnako. Pripútaní k stolom stojacim hneď vedľa. Obaja boli pri vedomí, ale zjavne ešte pod účinkom nejakých liekov. Čo ho však prekvapilo a rozrušilo, že nikde nevidel Bryana. Dokázal to? Dokázal utiecť z Abbey a privedie pomoc?

Hlasy, čo počul, keď sa prebral patrili trom vedcom v bielych plášťoch, ktorý sa potichu rozprávali, a až doteraz ich ignorovali. Hneď na to sa však dvere do miestnosti otvorili a dnu vošiel Boris. Keď zbadal Talu hľadiac na neho uškrnul sa. „Takže konečne sme sa všetci prebrali," povedal posmešne, „Ten váš malý pokus o útek sa nepodaril, ale kým ste boli v bezvedomí, mali sme čas trochu vás vylepšiť."

Talovi sa rozšírili oči. Bol z toho tak šokovaný, že nepočul Borisove ďalšie slová. Z toho ho prebral až elektrický šok v jeho hlave. V jeho mysli sa ozval známy, ale nevítaný hlas, oznamujúci skenujúcu sekvenciu. Nevnímal Borisov víťazoslávny úškrn, ako proti svojej vôli recitoval, čo mu jeho nový počítač v hlave hovoril.

Boris podišiel bližšie, „Ako sa ti pozdáva nové vylepšenie, drahý Tala?" Tala sa len zamračil. „Oh aby som nezabudol," Boris vyzeral takmer pobavene, „Chcem vám predstaviť nového spoluhráča..." Luskol prstami a Grigory voviedol dnu Reia. Ten však bol v dosť úbohom stave. Z toho čo Tala mohol vidieť, mal na tele niekoľko modrín a škrabancov, chodil veľmi neisto a v očiach mal neprítomný, zahmlený výraz.

Boris prešiel k Reiovi a jemne mu prešiel rukou po líci. Rei sa ani nepohol, len hľadel pred seba. Zato Tala bol z toho zhrozený. „Prečo si priviedol Reia sem?" spýtal sa Tala, „On s týmto nemá nič spoločné." Boris sa na jeho prekvapenie zasmial, „A v tom sa práve veľmi mýliš, drahý Tala. Rei sem patrí, možno viac než ty. Rei sa v Abbey totiž narodil." Tala nemohol zo seba dostať ani slovo. Ako by to mohlo byť možné?

Boris však pokračoval, „Rei Kon je len jedna veľká lož." Schmatol Reia za vlasy na temene hlavy, strhol ho k sebe a vyvrátil mu hlavu nahor, až Rei vykríkol, „Jeho meno je Rei Wong..." Potom Reia pustil, a on sa zosypal na zem, kde aj zostal. Tala otvoril ústa, že niečo povie, ale z hrdla mu nevyšiel ani hlások.

Boris sa otočil k zbytku Demolition Boys. „Odteraz je Rei váš nový spoluhráč. Ako ste si možno už všimli, Bryan tu nie je," povedal a dvihol Bryanovu bundu do vzduchu. Tá bola posiata krvou. „Bryan mal totiž pri tej naháňačke menšiu nehodu," Boris hodil bundu na zem, vedľa Reia. Tala okamžite pochopil, čo tým Boris myslel. „Nie!" Tala sa začal chvieť a po lícach mu tiekli slzy, „Bryan! Bryan!" Už mu bolo jedno, že pred Borisom ukáže slabosť. Bryan, bol predsa najsilnejší z nich. On predsa nemohol byť...

Boris zatskal a pokynul lekárom v miestnosti, aby mu dali niečo na utíšenie. Talovi nepomohlo, že sa bránil, dostal injekciu a o pár sekúnd sa mu už myseľ začala zahmlievať. Stále vzlykal Bryanovo meno, dúfajúc, že toto celé je len zlý sen, a on sa zobudí vedľa Bryana. Veď Bryan predsa nemôže byť mŕtvy...

**Íp, práve som proti sebe asi poštvala aj ten zvyšok, čo mi ešte fandil. (Berie do ruky metlu a zaujme obrannú pozíciu) Len dúfam, že to vydržím do ďalšej kapitoly...**

Derjmo – do kelu (a iné... do babelfish som zadala shit)

Oh grechiha – do riti (v podstate Oh crap)

Zhopa - zadok

Druzjja udachi – veľa sťastia priatelia


	9. Chapter 8

Kai stál bez pohnutia pri bey-tanieri a s kamenným výrazom sledoval ako jeho blade krúži po okraji. Vyše týždňa im polícia nevedela dať žiadne nové informácie ohľadom Reiovho únosu alebo zmiznutia Demolition Boys. Tréning bol teraz to jediné, čo ho vedelo ako-tak upokojiť. Mladý rus vydal zo seba frustrovaný výkrik. V tej chvíli jeho blade vyletel do výšky a Kai zvolal: „Teraz Dranzer!" Blade sa rozkazu okamžite podvolil a veľkou rýchlosťou dopadol do taniera, ktorý sa rozštiepil na dve polovice.

„Kai, dokelu, kroť sa trochu," ozval sa Tyson odo dverí dojo, „To je už tretí tanier, čo si za tento týždeň zničil." „Sklapni!" vyštekol na neho Kai, otočil sa a zamieril dovnútra. Tyson sa strhol a rýchlo uskočil naštvanému mladíkovi z cesty. Kai prešiel okolo Tysona bez toho, aby sa na neho čo i len pozrel. Keď zmizol v útrobách domu, Tyson vypustil dych, čo si ani neuvedomil, že zadržiaval.

„Kai je už zase naštvaný..." ozvalo sa zrazu vedľa neho. Tyson sa prekvapene otočil a zbadal Maxa. „Hej," prikývol okrúhly blader, „Zase Dranzerom rozpoltil tanier. Zdá sa, že jeho to ovplyvnilo najviac. Veď sa práve dali Reiom dokopy a teraz... Reia uniesli." Pri mene ich zmiznutého kamaráta sa Maxovi nahrnuli do očí slzy. Jeho ruky vyleteli k ústam, aby utlmili vzlyk, ktorý sa mu dral z hrdla.

„Všetko je to moja vina," vzlykal Max nešťastne, „Keby som si ich bol všimol skôr, keby som bol rýchlejší, keby..." „Tak čo?" prerušil ho Tyson drsne. Max sa strhol a potichu zastenal. „Možno, keby si k nim stihol dobehnúť, tak by uniesli nielen Reia, ale aj teba," povedal Tyson už miernejšie. Mladší chlapec na neho nemo hľadel. Zrazu Tyson natiahol ruku, chytil Maxa a prudko ho strhol k sebe. Max, ktorý to nečakal, narazil do Tysona a ten hneď okolo neho ovinul ruky v pevnom objatí.

Nejaký čas tam bez slova stáli, keď Max začul svojho priateľa vzlykať. „Ty-Tyson?" oslovil ho opatrne. Blond chlapec pocítil ako sa zovretie okolo neho na sekundu pritiahlo. „Stále hovoríš, čo by bolo, keby si sa k nim dostal včas," hovoril Tyson medzi vzlykmi, „ale čo keby uniesli aj teba? Alebo čo keby ťa tam na mieste zabili? Čo by bolo potom so mnou? Ja... Ja by som nemohol bez teba žiť."

Skôr, ako stihol Max na takéto vyznanie nejako zareagovať ho Tyson pustil a rýchlo zmizol v dome. Max šokovane stál vonku a potom mu došlo, čo sa mu Tyson vlastne snažil povedať. Zreničky v jeho naširoko otvorených očiach sa zúžili. Rozbehol sa za svojim priateľom. Lenže ten sa ukryl vo svojej izbe, ktorú zamkol.

Max začal búchať na dvere. „Tyson, otvor prosím," prosíkal nešťastný Max. Zvnútra sa však nič neozývalo. Max neprestával búchať na dvere, ale po niekoľkých úderoch to vzdal. Zničene sa oprel o dvere. „Tyson," šepkal s čelom opretým o chladné drevo, „ja ti chcem len povedať, že... keby sa stalo niečo tebe... tiež... ani ja by som nevedel bez teba žiť, pretože..."

Úplne mu unikol zvuk otáčajúceho sa kľúča. Lenže pretože bol Max opretý od dvere celou svojou váhou, keď sa začali otvárať, prevážil sa dopredu, narazil rovno do nič netušiaceho Tysona a spolu padli na zem. Max sa chcel okamžite pretočil a chcel sa rýchlo postaviť, ale Tyson si ovinul svoje ruky okolo Maxovho pása a pridržal ho na mieste.

Tyson sa nesmelo pozrel na Maxa, „M-myslel si to vážne?" Max zahanbene uhol ohľadom a prikývol. Tyson chytil Maxa za bradu, otočil k sebe a jemne pobozkal na pery. Spočiatku bol Max zarazený, ale po pár sekundách sa uvoľnil a zavrel oči. Netrvalo to však ani pár sekúnd, keď sa za nimi ozvalo: „Aspoň by ste si mohli zavrieť dvere..." Obaja previnilci za prudko otočili, a keď zbadali Kaia, očerveneli.

Kai sa odvrátil a pokračoval po chodbe. Vtedy sa ozvalo zvonenie jeho mobilu. Rýchlo ho vylovil zo svojho vrecka a dvihol. „Prosím?" ozval sa nie práve najpríjemnejšie. „Dobrý deň, ste prosím ochotný prevziať hovor na účet volaného z Ruska?" ozvala sa operátorka. To vzbudilo Kaiovu pozornosť, „Z Ruska? Samozrejme, že to prevezmem..." V slúchadle cvaklo a operátorka ho prepojovala. Potom sa ozvalo ťažké dychčanie. „Haló?" ozval sa Kai, „Kto je to?" Ďalšie dychčanie. „Rei?" spýtal sa Kai neisto, „Tala? Bryan? Chalani?" Konečne sa človeku na druhom konci podarilo zozbierať dosť síl na odpoveď: „Kai, to som ja..."


	10. Chapter 9

Demolition Boys a Rei boli v ich izbe. Spencer a Ian sa hrali s nejakými súčiastkami do ich beybladov. Tala sedel na drevenej stoličke s Reiom sediacim na zemi, opierajúcim sa o jeho nohy. Nikto z nich nič nehovoril.

Tala natiahol ruku a vytiahol čelenku, ktorá držala Reiove vlasy. Potom vlasy začal opatrne prečesávať prstami. Keď Rei neprotestoval, rozdelil Tala vlasy na časti, a začali ich zapletať.

Náhle Rei začal potichu spievať. Najprv to bolo príliš tiché. Potom, ako nadobudol istotu, spieval hlasnejšie. Tala nevedel, čo to bolo, ale spoznal, že to bolo po čínsky. Rei vyzeral, ako by si ani neuvedomoval, že v miestnosti je aj niekto iný. Len hľadel pred seba a spieval:

Shi shang zhi you mama hao

You ma de hai zi xiang ge bao.

Tou jin mama de huai bao

Xin fu xiang bu liao.

Shi shang zhi you mama hao

Mei ma de hai zi xiang ge cao

Li kai mama de huai bao

Xin fu na li zhao.

Keď Reiov hlas doznel, všetci boli ticho. Potom Tala konečne povedal, „To bolo nádherné. Čo to bolo?" „Je to čínska uspávanka," povedal Rei ticho, „Moja mama mi ju zvykla spievať, keď som bol malý a bál som sa, zatiaľ čo sme čakali na môjho otca, kým sa vráti z tréningu, v podobnej cele, ako je táto..."

Ostatný na neho so záujmom pozreli. Toto bolo prvýkrát, čo Rei spomenul, že jeho minulosť bola nejako spojená s Abbey. Spencer vzdychol a nabral odvahu spýtať sa, „Rei? Si ty.. myslím teda, bol si v Abbey?" Rei pomaly pozrel na Spencera a potom zase preč. „Áno," povedal a položil si hlavu na Talovo koleno, „Narodil som sa v Abbey."

Toto ostatných šokovalo. Ako to mohlo byť možné? Ian sa postavil a tresol dlaňami na stô. „To je hlúpe.," povedal naštvane, „Ako by to mohlo byť možné? Nikdy ťa tam nikto nevidel, nikto si ťa nepamätá. Tak ako by mohlo by možné, že si sa narodil v Abbey?" Rei na neho ani nepozrel, „Pokiaľ viem, a z toho, čo mi povedali ostatní, moji rodičia boli navštíviť maminých príbuzných vo Francúzsku. A na ceste späť do Číny, ich Boris uniesol. Boris kvôli niečomu potreboval môjho otca... Otec bol nútený trénovať a robili na ňom testy. Potom som sa narodil ja. Spolu s mamou ma zadržiavali, aby sa otec o nič nepokúsil. Ale keď som mal tri roky... umrel. A Boris chcel pokračovať vo svojom experimente so mnou, a keď sa ma mama odmietla vzdať, zabil ju. A tak som poračoval v Borisovom experimente. Keď mi bolo päť, nejako sa mi podarilo utiecť a dostať sa do Číny. Tam som stretol Leeho starého otca, ktorý si ma vzal domov a postaral sa o mňa. Odvtedy som sa snažil na toto všetko zabudnúť... Bože, ako som sa len snažil zabudnúť."

Rei si frustrovane ponoril tvár do dlaní. Tala sa sklonil a objal ho ako najlepšie vedel. Dokázal pochopiť prečo to Rei spravil. „Mohol si nám to však povedať, vieš?" povedal Reiovi. Rei sa sucho zasmial, „A kto by mi veril niečo takéto? A aj tak, keby som vám niečo povedal, Boris by si ma všimol skôr." Tala sa zamyslel, „Asi máš pravdu..."

„Ja mám ešte otázku," povedal Ian, „Ako je možné, že to Boris nezistil skôr? Viem, že ho to už veľa rokov, ale meno a tak..." Rei sa usmial trochu, „Moji rodičia neboli ešte svoji, keď ich Boris uniesol. To však nevedel, a preto usúdil, že moje priezisko je Wong. A tiež sa mu nepáčilo čínske meno, čo mi dala mama, tak ho zmenil na Raymond. Boris si ešte stále myslí, že moje meno je Raymond Wong."

Znova medzi nimi nastalo ticho. „Nebojte sa," snažil sa ich povzbudiť Spencer, „My sa odtiaľto dostaneme. Niekto tam vonku nás určite hľadá..." „No a?" Tala vybuchol, „Bryan je mŕtvy a jeho smrť bola úplne zbytočná. Aj keby sa niekomu z nás podarilo utiecť a nájsť pomoc, bolo by to úplne zbytočné..." To bola pravda. Lebo hneď po ich nevydarenom pokuse o útek, sa Boris rozhodol, že ich presťahuje. Nikto z nich nevedel kde sú, ale vedeli, že to nie je nikde v Moskve, alebo blízko nej. Tento fakt ich všetkých ťažil.

Náhle sa dvere do miestnosti otvorili a dnu vošli stráže, nasledované Grigorym. Zamierili si to priamo k Reiovi. „Ah, môj drahý Raymond," povedal s falošnou veselosťou, „Alebo je to teraz Rei? Nevadí. Mám však pre teba malý darček. Poď so mnou..." Rei zalapal po vzduchu, ale to už ho stráže chytili za ramená a vytiahli na nohy. Ostatný sa tiež rýchlo postavili. „Och, keď chcete, vy môžete ísť tiež," pozrel na nich Grigory a uškrnul sa. Demolition Boys sa na seba pozreli.

Stráže začali Reia ťahať von z miestnosti. Grigory a Demolition Boys, ktorí nechceli nechať Reia samého, ich nasledovali. Bez slova kráčali po chodbách. Potom stráže odviedli Reia od skupiny.

Grigory a Demolition Boys zatiaľ dorazili do laboratória. Boris bol už v miestnosti a čakal na nich. „Ach, Tala, Spencer, Ian, rád vás zase vidím," nepekne sa uškrnul keď ich zbadal, „Ako vidím, rozhodli ste sa k nám pripojiť." Všetci členovia Demolition Boys na neho zazreli, ale Boris ani len nežmurkol. Keď už niečo, tak sa jeho úškrn ešte viac roztiahol.

„A ja som si myslel, že ste sa chceli pridať k oslave," povedal Boris, „Len sa pozrite z toho okna, uvidíte niečo veľmi zaujímavé." Boris ukázal na okno, ktoré viedlo do ďalšej miestnosti. Demolition Boys pristúpili k oknu. Všetci boli trochu zvedavý, čo sa bude diať.

Cez sklo videli, ako stráže hodili Reia do tej miestnosti a zatvorili za ním dvere. Rei okamžite skočil na nohy a hodil sa o dvere, na ktoré začal búchať. Ale bolo to zbytočné. Tak skoro ho odtiaľ nepustia.

Potom sa uprostred miestnosti objavila diera a z nej vystúpil oceľový stolík. Tala pocítil zvláštny, ale pritom známy tlak vo vzduchu. Zalapal po vzduchu a oči sa mu rozšírili. Pozrel na stolík a zbadal jediný, krvavo-červený beyblade. Poznal ten blade, a čo skrýval. Videl ho len raz, ale nikdy nezabudne, aké hrôzostrašné to bolo.

Demolition Boys videli, ako sa Rei strhol a pomaly sa pozrel na stolík. Jeho dych bol zrýchlený a triasol sa. Potom váhavo odstúpil od dverí a začal pomaly kráčať k stolíku. Trochu sa potácal. Rei natiahol chvejúcu sa ruku k červenému beybladu.

„Nie," zašepkal Tala ticho, a potom hlasnejšie, „Nie, to nemôžete" Začal búchať na sklo a zakričal, „Rei! Nesmieš sa toho beybladu dotknúť!" Dvaja strážcovia ho chytili za ramená a odtiahli ho od skla. Tala sa snažil vymaniť z ich zovretia, ale nepodarilo sa mu to.

Ten zvláštny tlak bol tým silnejší, čím bližšie Rei bol. A keď sa konečne dotkol beybladu, vyzeralo to, akoby nastal výbuch. Akoby vybuchol samotný vzduch. Podlaha sa zachvela, akoby nastalo slabé zemetrasenie a sklo v okne prasklo. Potom Rei odpadol.

Spencer pozrel šokovane na Talu, „Tala, ty vieš, čo to je?" Tala prikývol, „Áno. To je čisté peklo..."

**H****ej ľudia, čo to stále čítajú. Tá čínska uspávanka naozaj existuje a volá sa Mama Hao, Moja mama. **


End file.
